


Coffee flavored kisses

by FortuneSmeller



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, creek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSmeller/pseuds/FortuneSmeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short sappy creek drabble from Craig's POV, because I love these nerds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee flavored kisses

It's a typical Sunday morning and I sit up in my bed, stretching and groggily preparing to begin my morning routine. I want to sleep more, but the sunlight poking through the window aggressively tells me otherwise, so reluctantly, I push myself out of the warm embrace of our bed, fix myself up a little in the bathroom and head to the kitchen to start my day. 

As I peek around the corner of our small dimly lit hallway, I catch a glimpse of him, the adorably twitchy blonde that I married, sitting at the table having his usual cup of morning coffee and reading the newspaper. Probably to see if there are any new conspiracy theories he should be concerned about. 

Not much has changed since we were younger, he's still a clumsy, stubborn dork who has trouble buttoning his shirt right without my help. He still believes underpants gnomes are real and out to get him, and he still makes me check all the closets _twice_ for burglars before we go to sleep.  But I love him for it.

Sometimes I think about all of the crazy things we did as kids, like the time we all had a full on pretend war with the others over whether the new xbox or playstation console was better, and even though I had cautioned against it, Tweek showed up in nothing but leather pants and a thin strap to hold his bow and arrows in the middle of Colorado winter. I ended up giving him my cloak in the hopes that he wouldn't catch hypothermia, and we both found out that some days it was a lot more fun to guard the forts together and drink hot chocolate than fight with the others. Those are days I like to remember.

I suddenly catch myself still staring at Tweek lost in thought and my face flushes, butterflies swarm in my stomach, he still has that effect on me. God. Why am I such a sap? I shake my head fondly, finally deciding to stop being such a sentimental weirdo, and approach him.  

"Morning, Tweek”, I say, the name rolls off my tongue like a song. 

He looks up from his morning paper and greets me with gentle hazel eyes and a soft and tired voice, "Morning, Sleepyhead." He smiles that beautiful smile of his, and when I feel his warm lips press against my own in a chaste kiss, I can't help but smile.

Unbeknownst to him, he always tastes like coffee. And it isn't the taste so much that's remarkable, as it is the person that the taste reminds me of. When I taste that unmistakable mix of ground coffee beans and cream, I know I could not be more lucky.


End file.
